


Don't Act like a Vampire

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Actors, Getting Together, M/M, record studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: Baz is a famous voice actor and he’s recording something together with his new colleague Simon.





	Don't Act like a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> After an anonymous prompt on tumblr.

It was the first day on Simon’s new job as a voice actor in Vampire Media Records. He was exited for more than one reason: Firstly, it was his first bigger job and might even be the one to make him famous. This might be the chance he’d been seeking. But secondly, and even more important actually, he might have developed a little crush on his new co-worker. If he was being honest, it wasn’t exactly a small crush. More of a full-on-fangirl-obsessing-creepy-stalking-crush. That might’ve been exaggerated, but surely not the best precondition for professional behaviour on his new workplace.

He was scared he would freak out as soon as he saw the face to the beautiful voice. And hopefully he would never find out that Simon was in possession of a far to big amount of posters of the anime character he was speaking.

The character resembled the actor in appearance: He was tall and had black, smooth hair. Simon knew that much and he had also seen pictures, but seeing Baz Pitch in person would be incredible.

It was embarrassing, really, how he was behaving. All dizzy and exited. What if Baz hated him? He’d probably hate him. What if Simon was going to be disappointed?

Also, it was his first bigger role. What if everyone was disappointed by _him_? What if this whole thing had been a mistake? What if he just wasn’t good enough?

Now he was standing in front of the recording studio and too scared to go in. He quickly pulled out the sour cherry scones he’d taken with him and started eating them to get rid of his nervousness. He swallowed his panic and stepped in.

 

Today a new character would be introduced to the anime show. It was no big deal for Baz, since he’d been working in this job for a very long time. He actually was a bit annoyed. His new co-worker appeared to be an amateur and he really didn’t have the strength to handle an inexperienced fool. Not since he had been arguing with his father again this morning, about outing himself in public. He didn’t want to hide anymore. He wanted to make a sign to the world, be a role model to his fans. But his father wouldn’t let that happen, always interfering in his own personal decisions. One might say that Baz wasn’t in a very good mood that morning. So it really came as a surprise to him that his new colleague appeared to be the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. (And he didn’t only think that for dramatic reasons. His moles, his blonde hair, his blue eyes – it was almost too much to handle) He was only hoping that Simon’s acting skills were really bad because otherwise he’d be lost. He didn’t need more problems. Simon ought to play a important character and he’d be working with him every day. Baz didn’t want to count a silly crush to another one of his problems. But it wasn’t like he had a choice.

“Hello, Baz. I’m Simon,” Simon managed to say, his voice caught up in his throat.

“Actually, my first name is Tyrannus,” Baz sneered. If he pushed the boy away from him, he wouldn’t embarrass himself by hitting on the boy and being rejected, which would make their work relationship awkward.

_Great. Wow. Wonderful,_ Baz thought ironically as his day was getting a thousand bloody times better. _This boy is stupidly cute and I’m going to have to work with him every day from now on._

“Wonderful,” Penny, the director, exclaimed as she entered the room. “We can start recording, can’t we? I’m sure it’s gonna be great.”

She smiled slightly, not telling them that apart from his good acting skills she had casted Simon because she shipped him with Baz.

And as she looked at him, her suspicion was confirmed. They’d make an awesome couple.

“Okay, let’s start with the scene in which Tim, the cowardly but cute and awkward vampire meets our hero Hans, who’s supposed to be hunting vampires but always accidentally befriends them. The two of them become best friends, so I want to see a little chemistry, boys. We’re gonna make the fans suffer by giving them all that sexual tension but never resolving it. That’s always fun. In the end, we’ll kill Simon’s character off and they’re all going to cry. Oh, don’t look at me like that, Simon. I’m just kidding. A little.”

Baz just rolled his eyes. Penny was always behaving a little sadistic as a director.

“Okay guys, time to move into the recoding room.”

Simon sighed relieved. That was the part he was familiar with. He spared Baz quick glances, but he couldn’t bear more.

_Oh my god, he’s hear. His voice is SO AWESOME!_

It was deep and rough and sent shivers down Simon’s spine. But Baz didn’t seem so keen of Simon. Maybe he’d have to work to earn Baz’ respect.

He put on his headset, looking at Baz through the head set. Simon’s character was a little brown haired boy with big glasses. He was clumsy and always tripping over things. At his first appearance, he was talking to himself. Simon’s voice became a little higher as he started to get in character.

Baz’s heart clenched as he heard his acting. _Shit, this sounds real. Great, great, great… Please, Simon, can you have any, really ANY flaws so that I won’t fall for you head over heels?_

Suddenly the studio went silent and Baz realized that it was his turn… But he was all flustered because of the stupidly cute boy.

“Hello, pretty boy,” he said. “What are you doing all alone on the street?”  
“Baz!” Penny shouted. “I said ‘chemistry’ not 'Throw all your lines over board and flirt shamelessly!'”

“Looking for a victim to suck blood out of,” Simon replied, ignoring her.

“You can have some of mine, if you want. But be careful, it really is a mouth full.”

“I could kill you.”

“I might even enjoy it.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”

“Enough!”, Penny shouted frustrated. Maybe she had made a mistake with choosing Simon. Actually, she didn’t really think so.

So they decided to calm her and play their lines properly.

“I… uhm, I wanted to… well, not hurt her. This was an accident, oh my goodness, look at all the blood, I’m gonna throw up!”  
“You’re a vampire and can’t stand the sight of blood?”  
“It’s not like I signed up for this! Oh my god, somebody help please!”

“You’ve done this to her! You’re a monster!”

“Oh god, you’re right. I’ve killed her, haven’t I?”

Simon started to cry.

“Dammit, Tim, get it together. She’s alive. Christ, what kind of vampire are you?”

“What do you mean? Do you think… I’m not a good vampire?”

Simon sounded so insecure and he bit his lip, which distracted Baz so much he forgot what to say next. _Shit, shit, shit. That’s never happened before. Is it going to be every day like this? Maybe I should ask for a new co-worker. Maybe Penny will understand when I explain it._

“You can be a good vampire if you only try hard enough. Come on, show me your fangs.”

Simon started to blush and didn’t know what to say. That alone sent Baz’ brain flying.

“I can’t really control whether they show.”

“Well, a boy that cute doesn’t need to to get all the girls.”

“And boys?”

“The boys too.”

“And… you?”

Baz’ heart stopped for a second. Simon wasn’t serious, was he? They were just teasing. He couldn’t answer.

“Come on, boys, we don’t have all day,” Penny interrupted, so Baz was glad he didn’t have to answer. For the rest of the recording Baz didn’t dare to look at Simon. It went well, without further problems.

After it, all he wanted was to get out. But then he made the mistake to look up again. Simon was panting from the heat of the studio and looked slightly disheveled. They were recording the last scene for the day and he forgot what to say all over again.  
“Uhm…” he muttered. “You- You are… You are really cute for a vampire.”

Now that he had said it, he was fairly certain the actual line was “You are reall not that evil for a vampire”, but of course he had messed it up.

Simon blushed again horrendously.

“Okay, that’s it,” Penny exclaimed furiously. “I’m going to lock you up in here until you are into the shape to start acting properly again.”

“Penny, no-” Baz started to say hastily, but Penny was already out of the room and he heard how the door was being locked. “Oh shit. Not again.”

“This has happened before?” Simon asked shyly.

“Oh, she does this all the time when she’s angry.”

_But there’s never been a cute boy with me in the room before and that really isn’t fair. I’m gonna have a word with her later._

“Baz… are you mad at me?”

_Oh no, now he’s apologizing… he’s so endlessly cute, god help me._

“No… why would I be?”

“Because… I kind of harassed you? I mean, you were just kidding around and I made something serious out of it… I’m sorry.”

His whole face was red again. Baz just couldn’t deal with it. He buried his face in his hands.

“Oh shit, I fucked this up already, didn’t I? I, gosh, Baz… You’re such an awesome person and I really didn’t mean to annoy you. I… I kind of have a crush on you and I don’t want to make this awkward or anything, please just… ignore it? You’re probably as straight as, I don’t know, a street or something?”

“You do know that streets have curves, don’t you?”  
“Are you saying…?”

“Yes, I’m saying.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, unless you don’t want me to.”

“Oh, I do want you to. You don’t even know how much. But… This is just so awkward. I was trying to be professional.”

That made Baz burst out laughing. “That was your professional performance? Can’t wait to see the rest.”

“Of what? My acting?”  
“Of you. Do you want to… meet after we’re finished?”  
“I’d love to.”

They smiled at each other. Maybe the day did turn out better than expected. Maybe he’d become Simon’s boyfriend and that sounded like the most awesome thing that could happen to him.

_Screw what dad says. No way I’m hiding this beautiful boy from anyone. They can all know that I’m his. Completely. Because I did fall for him. Head over heels._


End file.
